


【博君一肖】小诱惑（下）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 34





	【博君一肖】小诱惑（下）

老公可真是太上道了。肖战抿抿嘴嘿嘿一笑。

“宝宝傻乐什么呢？”王一博趁人发傻的时候就沾了凉凉的润滑剂探了进去，“头一回看你被草还这么开心。”

“啊呀！你不要突然袭击！”小兔子把手捂到身后。

“好啊。”王一博坏笑，故意把手指在里面把人搅动得舒服了才拿出来，腿上的人果然不安分起来。

“唔......进来好不好？”肖战趴在腿上哼唧。

“一会要一会不要，嗯？”王一博乐得不行还装严肃，两根手指顺着人意捅了进去。

“嘶.......疼疼疼！”肖战伸着小手抓王一博的裤子。

“宝宝，你现在和你第一次的时候真像。”王一博亲亲肖战的侧脸。

第一次的肖战特别紧张，两人虽是情到深处自然走到这一步，他还是害怕得厉害。和王一博谈恋爱几个月当然有去搜寻过这方面的问题，肖战也不知怎么就默认自己是承受方了，看见网上的描述又刺激又慌张，到了这一天的时候身体果然紧绷着不知道该做什么，完全不像是以前有过女朋友的样子。被扩张的时候肖战想哭又不敢，怕王一博嫌弃自己，咬着手指红了眼眶，把王一博心疼坏了，当即就说不做了。

结果这个兔子生猛得很，边哭边说想继续但能不能轻点，下身早早挺立，撩人又不自知。最后王一博差点把人做晕过去。

“像个屁。”肖战翻起白眼，他才不承认心里有多想做呢。

“你啊，每次身体都比你的嘴实诚。”王一博的手指轻轻怼了怼肠壁，不出意外看到人忍不住翘高了屁股，“明明想要还嘴硬，偏挑乱七八糟的话说。”

“不许说！”肖战想撑起身体去捂王一博的嘴。

“不过紧张的方式不一样了，之前小可怜，现在小流氓。”王一博不经意摁住肖战的手。

“王一博你今天话真多，一定是不行了。”

肖战自以为这样能刺激王一博，殊不知小狮子也等着他这句话呢。

在肖战看不到的地方王一博扬起嘴角，迅速把他翻了身掰开两条腿把自己送了进去。

“你这....不、不行啊王一博....”身心的欲望得到释放，肖战有点不知死活，得了便宜还卖乖，“半、半个月不做生疏了啊，哈......”

王一博轻笑，他还觉得这么久没做要慢慢来，看样自家宝贝不乐意了，那就不必忍耐了吧，这么想着就用力动起下身。

“啊啊.........嗯哼.......”小兔子爽得都不像往常一样掩饰呻吟了，两腿盘到王一博腰后紧紧缠住，撅着嘴巴要亲，王一博便低头把人亲的嘴角发肿。

第一次做完王一博到了兴奋劲直接架着人的双腿放到肩膀抱了起来，肖战整个人都要被折叠了一样，赶紧搂住老公的脖子没来由地慌。

“要掉下去了呜.......”

肖战虽不是学跳舞的，身体却不缺柔韧性，基本什么姿势都能来，只不过这次尝试太过新奇，吓得小兔子不敢动弹。

“掉不下去的宝宝。”王一博稳稳托着肖战的屁股，但这种像抱孩子的姿势羞得肖战抬不起头。

“换、换个姿势好不好。”肖战小声在王一博耳边说着。

“不许说话，好好看着老公是怎么操你的。”

“呜......”肖战低头看到王一博在自己身体进进出出，直观地看到阴茎带着白色的东西一次次来回，这个视角的刺激实在过于强烈，禁不住地闭眼摇头，“不要了不要......”

“再说一句试试看。”王一博拧了一下屁股肉。

“啊哈......”就说就说！肖战脑子里的叛逆小人站了起来，“王一博不要脸.....不要脸！啊......”

肖战话说没几句就被更紧地箍在怀里凶狠顶撞，几乎能感到王一博抱着自己勒出的手臂线条，不知多少下过后便受不了了。

“我不、不做了！”肖战踢着腿，两个胳膊也晃着，忍不住流泪，“呜.....”

王一博不理人，直勾勾地盯着肖战继续自己的动作。

“啊啊啊......不来了不来了呜呜呜.....”小兔子抬起头想求个垂怜，却正对上王一博恨不得立刻吞了自己的表情，眼泪又流了几行，“轻点轻点......”

直到发泄在肖战身体里王一博才把人扔到床上，又拽住肖战的两条长腿直接把人翻了个让他跪在床上，小兔子本能地要往前跑。

“再反抗就把你拷起来。”王一博咬牙拍了小屁股一掌，小兔子乖乖不敢动了。

“不打不打不打！”肖战急忙反手去扯王一博，正好被锁住了双手扣在腰间。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“真不老实。”王一博匝咂嘴，一下接一下给小屁股上色。

“啊.......”肖战原本就被拍了一通，这会又被唤起了刺激感，万分委屈，“我错了.....别这样.....”

“自己动起来。”王一博不太满足于现在得不到回应，狠狠抽了一下上去，身下往内里又送了送。

迫于压力，肖战缓缓抬高了屁股，摸索着迎合，王一博这才满意地一手掐着人的腰窝顶撞。随着两人的节奏越来越快，小屁股倒真是一副自己向上挺动的姿势，再加上时不时的巴掌往上渲染着红色，当真是让人爱不释手。

“真浪。”王一博低头亲了亲红屁股。

肖战被捏着双手脖子向后自然仰着，想亲亲王一博又亲不到，急得冒眼泪。王一博感到了人的信号，摁着人的腰压到最低，屁股撅得高高的，让肖战的头几乎贴到了床单，自己这才附身过去送上一个深深的吻，下身却更用力了。

“呜呜......”肖战被顶得说不出话，只能跟着囊袋拍打的频率呻吟，几十下过后一股温热的液体灌入内壁，这才松了口气脱力地撅着屁股趴在床上。由于三次释放，身体早已承受不来这么多体液，白色的液体顺着穴口往外流动，粘稠又色情。

然而王一博还没有要放过人的意思，没等人喘几口气就要揽人的腰，警觉的小兔子立刻使劲贴着床单磨蹭，哭着转身摇头。

“我、我硬不起来了.......”

“这才三次呢宝宝。”王一博看他被欺负的惨烈反而更兴奋了。

“一博哥哥～”小兔子故意拖长了尾音撒娇，“我好累的。”

肖战倒也不是矫情，平时两人基本晚上做两次也就结束了，更可况半个月没运动突然来这么一下确实是无力支撑了，现在估计站都站不稳。  
小兔子闪着大眼睛，睫毛上垂着眼泪，红嘟嘟的嘴唇还咬着手指，一个劲讨巧。

“不行，必须做五次。”王一博憋了憋，实在压不住自己的欲望，抱起人来往客厅走去。

【小剧场之事后】

肖战：你为什么要数几次！

王一博：因为之前最多四次。

肖战：？？？你怎么知道？每次都数？

王一博：（指指手机）你的备忘录。

肖战：？？？？？？

过了一分钟反应过来的肖战生无可恋。

现在当事人就是后悔，非常后悔。


End file.
